The Fall of the Assassin
by AltairMercer95
Summary: Learn the story of the lost daughter of Altair. Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed series or any characters from the series


Prologue  
I walked along side my father, listening to the jingling of his gear. He flexed his left wrist, releasing a hidden blade.  
"Father, when can I train with the hidden blade?" I asked cautiously as I look up to him.  
My father turned in front of me and knelt down to me "Soon, my daughter, soon."  
He kissed my forehead gentle before he adjusted my hood. "But you must finish training with your short blade."  
"Yes, father." I sighed.

My father stood up and walked out of the Order, continuing to down to the training area. It was a small circle, boxed in with some wooden fencing and hay bales. I obediently followed him slowly. As I walk down to my father, a familiar voice calls. "Altair?!"  
I swing my head up and listen for the voice once again. Then I notice my older brother, Darmin as he walked over to me.  
I release a low sigh as my big brother stood over me. "Hello, brother."  
"Have you seen Sef?" he asked as I scanned the area around him. I lift my head up and point to the training area.  
Darmin looks down at my face, noticing the tears. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." I hissed. I took a step to the right and walk down to my father and the other assassins in training. Darmin trailed me like a lost puppy as I stood next to our father, who was carefully watching the trainees practice. I glared down and watched as many of the training assassins challenged my other brother, Sef. He was practically undefeated. My father looked down at me as I followed each counter and strike Sef made with his shiny blade. All I had trained with was my short blade which I still haven't completed and throwing daggers. My mother showed me how to use a bow and arrows. I felt empty and useless since my brothers were almost done with their training. I decide to do something completely stupid. I run up to the wall and vault over. I could hear my father and brother as they ran to the edge of the wall. As I hit the floor, my legs give out and I roll into a somersault, landing in the training area.

"What are you doing?" Sef hissed

I stood up and narrowed my eyes at my brother. "I want to fight you, brother."

"Ha. That's cute but you don't even have a sword to train with."

"No but I could use this." Then I unsheathed my short blade from behind my back and held it out in front of me, ready to use. My brother shook his head in disbelief as the other assassins stare at him. I looked up to my brother and father as the stare down at us. My father shook his head in disapproval and anger but my brother snickered as he thought I was going to get injured.

"Alright then, Sister. Prepare to be beaten." Sef growled as he cracked his neck. Sef charged at me with his sword ready to swing. I ducked under the blade and kicked the back of his leg, making him stumble. I grinned at him since I couldn't help myself. Some of the assassins laughed at my brother. As he turned toward me, he lifted his blade above his head and brought down. I blocked it with my short blade but he was stronger. I tried to break free but he was too heavy. Then my brother kicks me in the stomach, hard. I tumble backwards, ending up on my knees. I stabbed my short blade straight into the ground and wrapped my left arm around my bruised stomach.

Sef walks over to me." You thought you could beat me, Altair. "He continued to circle me. I can feel myself breathing heavily with the sharp, stabbing pain in my stomach. "You should have listened to father, Altair. You're not ready to wield a sword. You're still very weak."

Finally, I snapped. I kicked my brother in the right leg and jump on him. This was the first time I fought with Sef. I usually fight with Darmin whenever he messed with me. He always picked on me just because I'm the only female assassin in training right now and I'm the youngest and smallest. My brother kicked me in the stomach, sending me on my back. Let the fight begin. He looked toward me as I stood up, glaring at him. He charged at me, not a good strategy for him to use against me. I jumped to my left, dodging him. I heard as other assassins ran to the circle to watch our fight. Sef turned back toward me. This time I used the railing as an advantage. I jumped onto it, keeping my balance. Sef grabbed his sword and swung it at me. I cart wheeled backwards and stood back up.

"Stay still, Altair."

"Now, why would I do that?!"

I repeated my trick until my brother pivoted on the ball of his heals. I tackled my brother, knocking the sword free. We tumbled a couple of feet. Dust swarmed us as we lied on the floor. I coughed as I held my ribs. That was not a good idea. We both hauled ourselves and faced each other. Sef is not used to hand to hand combat, something I'm better at then my brothers. Sef held both of his fists out in a defensive position. We stepped closer, slowly and cautiously. I punched at my brother, striking his jaw. He lunged at me, scratching my cheek. With the last of my energy, I jumped backwards into a cartwheel and kicked my brother twice in the face, under his jaw. He staggered back and shook his head. As I looked back at him, he rocked back and forth before falling to his knees.

"That's what you get for calling me weak." I growled at my brother. Two of his assassin friends stepped into the training area and helped him out. A lady who helps my mother rushed to my side. She grabbed my arm and pressed my stomach. I winced as she applied pressure on my bruised stomach and ribs.

"Does it hurt you?" she asked me in Arabic.

"No." I hissed back at her as I walked over to my short blade and pulled it out of the floor. Suddenly, a familiar shadow fell upon me. I looked up and it was my father. He stared at me with his anger filled hazel eyes. I couldn't help but cower away from him. My father forcefully grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet.

"Follow me." He hissed in a whisper like manner. He turned away and walked up to the headmaster's quarters located inside the Order. I followed him, my head hanging down in shame. As we passed Darmin, he mouthed some words at me that I couldn't make out. Our father looked at him but he quickly cowered away from my father's gaze. I snickered as I watched Darmin look away, but then my father turned to me. He looked over me and ordered two of the other assassin to do something in Arabic. He said the orders to fast, so I couldn't understand what he said. Then we continued to walk up to the Order. I stopped as my father walked passed the Headmaster's studies.

"Father, where are we going?" I asked him cautiously

He stopped but didn't turn around to face me. "Somewhere."

Then he walked faster heading to the main quarters of the Order. This is where my family lived. I walked behind my father as the women who helped out and worked for my parents watched me. They all knew I was in trouble so they didn't bother to stop us. We walked into a huge chamber with a beautiful balcony. My mother stood outside with Sef as she looked at his bruised jaw.

"Wait here." My father ordered as he walked over to my mother. I looked around the chamber as I waited for my parents to stop talking. I could tell my brother wasn't happy when my father yelled at him in Arabic. I knew my father was really mad. Sef walked toward me, anger filled his face. He shook his head is a disapproving manner as he stormed out of the chamber. My mother walked over to me but she didn't seem upset. My father stood on the balcony.

"Why did you disobey your father, Altair?" my mother asked me. Her voice was warming and sweet.

"I wanted to practice and well, I haven't trained for quite some time." I replied. I lowered my head and swallowed hard as my father walked back into the room.

"You know you hurt your brother badly. I should punish you for your fight." My father yelled as he walked toward me and my mother.

"Altair, will you calm down? She is a just a child."

My mother placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer to her. My father released a sigh as he lowered his head. He shook it then continues to speak. "Daughter, I'm sorry but you have disgraced yourself with that fight of yours. I am taking away your gear and you are to retrain and learn to control your anger."

I looked at my father, rage and sadness filling my heart and eyes. "What?!"

"Altair, darling calm down." My mother said calmly. I broke out of my mother's grip and stepped away from both of them. I felt my heart racing as my father's retched words. I knew I couldn't fight against my father because it was a war I would never win. I removed my gear and threw on the floor in front of my father. I walked softly and quietly toward the door but I stopped as I pulled the door open.

"Thanks for calling me a disgrace, father." I hissed as I walked out of the room. After I closed the door, I ran. I ran down the hall, ending up the Headmaster's studies. I walk over a small window and pushed it open. I climbed through it and climbed onto a small ledge. I closed the window and sat down on the ledge. Suddenly, a black form shot out, passing my sight quickly. As I looked around, I heard a piercing screech of happiness as a black bird flew in front of me.

I revealed a smile as I saw my best friend. "Nadir!"

I held out my left arm, allowing him to perch himself on it. I felt his powerful talons sink into my leather wrist guard. He released another low cry as he nudged my check with his powerful beak.  
I raised my right hand to his soft chest and stroked his pitch black feathers. "I missed you too, my free friend."

As I sat in silence, I heard as my parents walked down from our chambers.

"Altair, I don't think you should have taken away her gear." My mother pleaded as she stepped lightly as she walked beside my father.

"Maria, our daughter has to learn from her mistakes." My father responded.

"But you didn't have to call her a "disgrace". She fought her brother for a reason." I followed my parents from the outside, jumping from one small platform to another and shimming across small ledges. I couldn't really hear my parents anymore as I reached a balcony. I climbed in and walked back inside, ending up next to the platforms.

"Come, Nadir." I whispered to him as I walked through. He landed on my shoulder, hitting my hood with his large wing. He wanted me to put him on my left shoulder.

"Alright. Alright." I whined softly as I held out my left wrist. Nadir hopped on and I placed him on my left shoulder. As we came near the edge of the tier, a woman's piercing scream broke through the silence. Many of the guards near me rush down the ladder to see the commotion. As I overlook everything, I could see a man staggering into the Order. He had an arrow in his chest. I gasped as my parents and brothers ran down to the man.

'Sef! Help me?!" the man cried as he ripped the arrow out of his chest. Sef ran to the man and held him up while my father pulled off his hood. It was my brother's best friend, Aamir. My heart began to race as more blood-curdling screams bellowed through the air. I run out to the platform and look out. Knights Templar and they're coming for the Order. I ran back to the edge as the thundering of horse hooves intensified.

"Father!" I called out as many of the peasants ran into the Order. He looked straight at me as I motioned that the Templar were near. Let our war begin.

The Attack

I slid down the ladder with Nadir flying above me.

I ran to my family as they stood motionless in the courtyard "Father! The Knights Templar are near."

"Darmin! Sef! Tell the others to gather the women and children and bring them in here." My father ordered as he motioned to the other assassins outside to attack.

"Maria, keep our daughter here and don't let her out of your sight."

I let out a low growl as my father led the other assassins out to the battle. Women and children ran into the safety of the courtyard as arrows from the Templar archers rained down on them. My mother grabbed my hand and we ran up to the above the chaotic scene below. I frantically tried to break free as the Assassin archers were shot dead.

"Altair, stop it!" my mother scolded at me as I squirmed. Finally, I broke free from my mother's grip and ran to the platform ladder, scoping up a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Altair, come back!" my mother screamed as she tried to follow me. I ignored her pleads and climbed onto a platform. I leapt to each platform until I reached a small pillar overlooking the battle that was unfolding.

I frantically scanned the area, looking for my father. There was no sigh of him anywhere. "Nadir!"

He flew up out of nowhere as he hovered above me. "Find my father and stay with him!"

Nadir dove down and shot up, giving him the speed to fly faster and further. As I tried to follow him, an arrow hit just inched form my head. I let out a little scream as I ducked. When the arrows stopped, I shot back quick, killing 6 Templar archers. As I shot my last arrow, I noticed that a Templar was coming toward me.

"Altair!" a familiar voice shot out from the battlefield. It was my father and my brothers. I stood up and looked down to my family but something grabbed my ankle and pulled. I lost my balance but caught myself on the edge of the pillar. The Templar tried to pull me down again but I leapt onto the wooden platform. The archer followed close behind me as I leapt to the final platform. I tried to run back inside but was cornered by two other Templar who barged their way in. Each soldier removed a sword from their sabers and helped them in front of me. I backed up all the way to the edge of the platform and looked down, seeing nothing but a pile of hay. As I turned back toward the soldiers, one of them swung it downward. I sidestepped to my left, letting the blade wedge itself in the platform. I kicked the soldier in the jaw, disarming him. I picked up the sword and held it above my head, turning in a complete circle. As I stopped, one guard stood back up as the other one held his neck. Blood gushed from in between the man's gloved hand as he fell backward and plummeted down. The second soldier sliced at my stomach, making me step backwards. As I was about to loss my balance, the soldier grabbed the front of my assassin garb and through me forward. I fell down and tumbled back into the safety of the Order. I pushed myself up to my knees but someone kicked my side, knocking me back down. I felt myself breathing heavily as my pain intensified. The soldier kicked my stomach again, sending me siding across the tier floor. Dazed and in much pain, I hauled myself to my feet as the soldier charged at me. I held the sword out in front of me, piercing the man's armor and stomach. He fell to the floor as I released the sword. As I was about to join my family, the third soldier reappeared. One problem. It wasn't a soldier. It was Adam, an elite Knight Templar soldier. I swallowed hard as I backed away slowly.

He stepped closer to me as I took a step backward "Well, well, well. It looks like I have a little lone assassin."

Luckily for me, my face was hidden by my hood. As I tried to pull the sword free from the fallen Templar, he pulled out a short blade, slicing the left side of my face. I staggered back, holding my face. Blood covered my leather gauntlet and fingertips immediately as I wiped it out of my eye.

He laughed manically as I continued to walk backward. I tripped and fell back, hitting the floor hard. As I climbed to my knees, he kicked me square in the chest. I flipped and tumbled backwards, coming to a stop as I slid off the platform. I found a small enough gap between the second and third board on the wooden platform for my fingers to grip as most of my body dangled freely off the platform. I couldn't pull myself up, no matter how hard I tried. I was too exhausted. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were shut as I desperately tried to pull myself back up. A shadow fell upon me as I slowly opened my eyes. Adam looked down at me and knocked my hood off my head, revealing my ash-colored hair. I looked up to him with my bloody face.

"Pathetic excuse of an assassin." He growled as he knelt down in front of me. "Your father must feel horrible since he has to raise you."

Anger filled my heart and my head as he called me "pathetic". I stared back at him, spitting in his face. He flinched as my spit hit his eye.

"You dirty little bastard." He barked.

I released a little snicker but stopped as he picked up his sword. Without hesitation, Adam plunged the tip of his sword into my right forearm. I screamed in pain as my hand lost its grip. He stood over me and toyed with his short blade.

"Did that hurt?" he asked sarcastically before stabbing my left forearm with it. I released a shallow yelp as my hand lost its grip.

"Any last words?" he questioned as gripped the handles of both weapons.

"Go to hell." I growled.

"Not unless they see you first."

Then Adam ripped both of the weapons out of my wrist. I frantically tried to grab the wooden platform but it was too late. I was freefalling. The wind howled powerfully, rendering me breathless. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then I slipped into the pile of hay. The bright blue sky turned into beige. I looked down at my arms as I stepped out of the hay. My clothes are stained with my blood. "It's true. I am a pathetic excuse of an assassin" I said out loud.

"There she is!" barked a voice. I looked to my left and 4 Templar knights were charging at me. I was trapped.

"Altair!" My father screamed from the bridge. My mother took aim with the bow and arrows but she couldn't get a good shot. I had only one escape as I backed up into a pillar that held up the bridge. I looked up at my family. My father meet my gaze as I mouthed "I love you" to him. I saw, my eyes widened with fear as Templar soldiers detained my family.

Adam looked at my family from the platform. "Put them with the others!"

I watched as my father fought the Templar but I turned away and stared to my only exit. The Templar guard where about 10 feet away when I did the unthinkable. I ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped, falling into the grey oblivion.

My Deal with Death

I fell from seconds that felt like an eternity. I was ready for my fate. I was born "a disgrace" and I am going to die "a disgrace". Then I plunged into the frigid waters of a river that cut under Masyaf. My heart stopped as I went into shock. I panicked as the freezing water wrapped me in Death's cold embrace. I rapidly and frantically kicked my legs forcing myself to the surface of the river. As I breached the surface, I was swallowed back under as the current of the river intensified. I was banged against rock, hurting my ribs and back. As I tried to get air into my lungs, water filled them, drowning me from the inside out. I can't fight this. It's a battle I will never win. "Good-bye Darmin, Sef, Mother and Father." I thought to myself as I let my exhausted body go limp. I couldn't fight anymore. I had nothing left. Darkness wrapped around me as the sounds of the river vanished.

Slowly I saw a light in front of me. I looked toward it and noticed my pains and worries were lifted. I looked down and I saw my arms, bare and not a single scratch on them. I realized I was wearing a white dress. As I looked back up, I felt grass. I held my hands out and touched the soft stalks of the grass. It felt like feathers. I fell to my knees and rolled in the grass, laughing. The sun felt warm on my bare arms. A shadow flew across the grassy plain as an eagle screech bellowed. I looked up toward the sun to see a massive eagle, its wings spread wide, soaring freely. I was free. I was at peace. I lied on the floor as the eagle landed next to me. It stared at me with a beautiful golden eye. It stood for minutes until it screeched and launched itself into the air.

I pushed myself up and ran after it. "Don't go!"

Suddenly, I was caught and stopped. I looked down and saw shadows rising from the ground, wrapping themselves around my legs. I pulled, trying to break free. I began to sink as the floor below me turned into a black hole. Two more shadows shot out of the ground, whipping themselves around my arms. I pulled, tugged and grunted as I tried to free myself. Another shadow wrapped itself around my neck, as I was swallowed up into the hole. I felt myself falling into the darkness once again. I felt the shadows entering and surging through my body. As I fell, a familiar voice echoed. "A pathetic excuse of an assassin."

My anger intensified. I felt myself accepting the shadows as Adam's voice echoed. Then I snapped my eyes open, looking down into the depths of the river. The water around me was calm. I kicked fiercely, sending myself up to the surface of the river. As I breached the surface, I saw the rising sun as it crept over the mountains. I gasped for the much need air I had long for. I swan toward the river back, crawling out on my hands and knees as my pain returned. I crawled for at least 10 feet, not even trying to stand up. As I crawled closer to some trees, I heard a sword being unsheathed from its saber. I stared at the floor as footsteps came closer to me.

"Hello, assassin." Hissed a male voice. "Prepare to die."

The voice sounded like a teenager to me but I dared not to look up or reply. From the corner of my eye, I saw the tip of the blade it was moved closer to my head. I felt the sharp tip of the sword against my skin as my hood was slowly pushed up. I closed my eyes as I readied my nerves for death but the strike never came. I sensed as the man studied me as he stepped backwards.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I hissed as I sat up on my knees. I noticed his hooded form. His face wasn't visible but I could tell he was at least a year older than me.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" he replied as he stood in the shadows.

"Why should I? I'm better off dead already so I'm making it easier for you."

The boy said nothing as he put his sword back into the saber.

"I can't kill you." He said as he walked over to me. He knelt beside me and he raised my chin with his gloved hand. I looked up to him, meeting his deep blue eyes.

I looked at him warily as I cocked my head back. "Why can't you kill me?"

"Because I'm not like my father."


End file.
